


Relieve the Stress

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a crappy day at work, Sam helps you relieve your frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieve the Stress

“Hey, baby,” Sam plopped down on the couch next to you, his arm surrounding you and lips pressing against your temple. “Want to go to dinner tonight?”

“No,” you answered sincerely. “All I want to do is stay in bed and not move for a good week.”

“What’s wrong?” he pulled away from where he had been pressing his lips against your forehead and looked down at you, brow furrowing with worry.

“Work,” you answered.

“You really should quit,” he said.

“I know, it’s just that the holidays are coming up and—”

“You’re clearly not happy there,” he tilted your chin up with his fingers, obliging you to look into his eyes. “You should definitely resign and start working on something you’d really enjoy.”

“Don’t convince me,” you pouted.

“I don’t think you need convincing,” he laughed, leaning down to press a firm kiss against your lips before pulling away. “I think you need a little push.”

“Oh, and you’re the Godsend that will provide that?” you stroked fingers through his long hair, pulling him down to continue the kiss, lips sensuously moving against his own.

Sam made a soft noise of assent at your question, his tongue lapping against your lower lip and prompting you to allow him inside your mouth. With a small whimper, you felt him lick every inch of your mouth, flat of his tongue stroking against the roof as his hands began to roam across your shoulders before flitting towards your chest. His palms came to rest under your breasts and with an eager whine, you pushed yourself forward, pressing into his touch.

Sam eagerly answered your enthusiasm and squeezed, thumbs hastily finding your hardening nipples and stimulating them further. A moan escaped your throat and the noise went straight to Sam’s cock, stiffening and twitching in his jeans as his touch briefly left your chest to wander under your top. The sensation of his calloused palms against your sensitive skin was electrifying and you crossed your legs in anticipation of what was to come.

Somehow, he slid your shirt up enough to bare you to him, palms gently cupping your breasts before squeezing hard enough to prompt a pleasured hiss from you. With agility that you had obtained from desperately losing your clothes in front of Sam, you raised your shirt up and off yourself and tossed it to some corner of the room. The look of lust and hunger that Sam gave you clad in just your bra was almost enough to make you come and you lunged at him.

His shirt was the next thing to come off, your fingers skimming across his hardened muscles and stroking against his nipples. Sam’s mouth pulled away from you, licking a wet path across your jawline and down your neck, teeth nibbling desperately along your collarbone.

By now, Sam had moved you to lie on your back, your head propped up against the arm of the sofa as he hovered above you, all firm muscles and lithe limbs. Sam’s mouth was hot between your breasts, pressing sucking, wet kisses against your skin. You desperately wanted him to suck on your hardened nipples and you whined out his name.

“Tell me,” he answered, voice deep, lustful, and demanding. “Tell me what you want me to do to you?”

“Sam,” you whined.

“I know what you want, baby,” he licked up your breast and flicked the tip of his tongue against a nipple, making you gasp. “But I want to hear you say it, it does things to me.”

“S-suck on—” you paused, cheeks flushed in a mix of embarrassment and lust.

“Suck on…” Sam smirked as he gave a harsh suck to the hardened nub.

“Suck on my breasts, Sam, please!” you begged.

“Like this?” his hot mouth surrounded your nipple and the suction that followed had your moan filling the air and making Sam pulse in his pants.

“Y-yes,” you nodded, voice desperate as your spine arched and you pressed yourself further into his mouth.

Sam continued to suck on your nipples, alternating between them as his hand slid down your body and undid the front button of your jeans.

“Come here,” he suddenly pulled away from you and got on his feet, provoking you to give him a puzzled glance. He only smiled and held his hand out, winking when you hesitated. “Since when have I ever disappointed you?”

“You got me there,” you responded, your hand pressing unto his palm. Sam squeezed it slightly before pulling you up and he grasped your waist once you were planted on the ground. He didn’t say a word as he begin to wriggle your jeans off your hips and down your legs, fingers sure to stroke against the curve of your ass purposely.

Your mouth opened against his pectoral and you sucked his skin, making sure to leave a mark there that’d remind Sam of you for the next few days. He groaned into your hair as he leaned down to lick your shoulder, your jeans already pooled at your feet and his hands cupping your buttocks firmly, fingers making indentations into your flesh as he squeezed.

Sam’s jeans were the next to come off and soon your panties and his underwear and joined the pile of clothes on the living room floor. Sam’s lips captured yours in a wet, fiery kiss as he urged you to jump up into his arms and wrap your legs around him.

Once you were securely wrapped around his waist and your hands on your shoulders, Sam began to walk towards what you thought was the bedroom. To your surprise, you felt your shoulders and back press against the cool, wooden wall of the cabin. Sam smirked and unwrapped your legs from him, making sure you’d be able to hold yourself up before turning you around.

His front pulled close to you as he pressed you to the wall, his fingers expertly stroking patterns against your sides and hips, teasing you. You jerked your hips back with a whine, having felt his hot, stiff cock against your groin only a few seconds ago and already wanting him inside you. Yet Sam had other plans.

“I’m going to eat you out,” he promised, his breath warm against the shell of your ear before he flicked his tongue against it. “I’m going to make you come with just my tongue pressed against your hard clit and my fingers inside you.”

“Sam, _please_ ,” you mewled.

“Do you want that, baby?” he smirked, his right hand questing downwards to stroke against your folds, parting them and slicking his fingers up with your fluids.

“Y-yes,” you answered, breaths coming in short pants.

“You’re so wet,” he groaned against your shoulder blade, licking a trail down your spine and pressing kisses against the dimples of your back. With roughness, he took your ass cheeks in his palms and parted them, a guttural groan bursting from his lips as his eyes met your slick folds.

“Tilt your hips up,” he commanded, to which you eagerly complied.

“F-fuck, Sam,” you moaned loudly, clawing at the wall as his tongue licked a broad stripe down your pussy. The tip of his tongue brushed against your clit and his arm came around to your front to begin stroking at it as he let his mouth wander back towards your entrance, letting his tongue begin to prod teasingly against it.

You reached back to grasp his locks, press him further against you, to which Sam moaned and the noise vibrated against your pussy, making you cross your eyes in pleasure. Sam slicked up his index and middle fingers through your pussy lips before sinking them into you, automatically curving and expertly finding your sweet spot.

He continued his ministrations until he had you teetering on the brink of your orgasm, his fingers and tongue working skillfully against you. Sam felt you squeeze your walls around his fingers and pulled his mouth away from your clit to urge you to come. You eagerly complied and you felt your knees buckle with the pleasure, front sliding against the wood all the way down.

Sam smiled as you came face to face with him, his palm cupping your wet heat before he leaned towards you and kissed you deeply. You sighed out as you tasted yourself on his tongue, sucking harshly on it.

“On your hands and knees,” Sam demanded, touching your sensitive clit briefly before tapping the side of your thigh.

“Let me return the favor,” your hand flew down to his crotch, fingers wrapping around his hard cock.

“N-no,” Sam had to fight against the desire he had to have you jerk him off and he roughly grabbed your hips and made you turn around.

You collapsed on your front with a soft huff and he uttered a soft apology before squeezing your ass as it was presented in front of him. Your pussy was glistening with your juices and Sam really wanted to bury his tongue into you again, but his cock twitched and he felt himself pulse, slick spurting from the tiny slit.

“I’m going to fuck you, baby, _hard_ ,” he tapped your inner thighs to have you part your legs even wider and kneeled between them, body leaning down to press kisses to your back.

“Sam,” you whined, pelvis pushing back. You both moaned simultaneously as his cock slid against your pussy, his cockhead stroking against your clit before smearing your lower belly with come.

“Do you want me to put it in?” he asked, pulling his hips back and sliding the fat head of his dick against your entrance.

“Y-yes, f-fuck me,” you whimpered. “Sam, please.”

He slid into you in one smooth thrust, his girth filling you to the brim and making you stiffen yourself at the sensation of having him open you. Your walls tightened like a vice around him before fully accommodating him and Sam had to concentrate on not pounding relentlessly into you as his cock pulsed and twitched at the feel of you entering you.

“Does it feel good, baby?” he brought a hand down to smack your right ass cheek, squeezing the flesh to ease the sting. “You feel so nice and tight around me.”

“Fuck, you’re in so deep,” you groaned out.

“That’s right, baby,” Sam chuckled lowly, pulling himself back before slamming back in at an angle that had you seeing spots from the pleasure. “I’m going to fuck you so _thoroughly_ that you’ll feel me for days.” He looked down and almost came at the sight of him filling you up, his cock wet as he pulled out and then pushed back in.

And with that promise making chills run down your spine in anticipation, Sam took a firm hold of your hips and began to fulfill his words. His thrusts were unyielding as he began to move hard and fast into you. The slap of his skin against your own and the feel of his balls smacking against you had your orgasm looming closer much quicker than you thought and you moaned Sam’s name with every jerk of his pelvis.

Sam gripped tightly to your hips, knuckles white and fingers bruising into your skin, leaving marks that’d remain there for the next few days. You squirmed as he bucked his hips, fucking deeply into you as his cock pulsed with need. You could feel every inch of him inside you, the head of his dick hitting your sweet spot with precision.

Your knees slid against the rug and you hissed at the thought of having rug burns the next day… it was sure worth it, though. Sam smacked your ass and you clenched tightly around him.

“Fuck,” he brought his palm down against your buttock once again. “You’re so tight when I do that.”

“S-Sam,” you whimpered. “S-Sam, I c-c-can’t—”

“Come on, baby,” he urged you, his hips moving faster and with a deadlier precision that had you arching your body and pressing your chest down unto the rug, your nipples rubbing against the fabric as Sam fucked you mercilessly.

Right when you were close to hitting your peak, Sam took a hold of your shoulder and pulled you up to press against his front until you were straddling his hips, your ass on his lip. One arm surrounded your waist to keep you pressed firmly against him as another one grabbed your chin and pulled your head to the side.

Your tongue met his in a wet kiss, moaning out your pleasure into his mouth as he began to move. His hips undulating tantalizingly slow, Sam’s cock was even more precise at this new angle, stuffing you deliciously with every thrust.

You felt full and with eagerness, you began to meet every one of his movements, your ass slapping back on his hips as you squeezed tightly around him. Sam’s hand wandered down from your jaw to your chest, forefinger and thumb squeezing and pulling at your nipples, alternating between them as he fucked into you.

Your arm rose to grasp his hair, pull him to kiss up and down your neck as your body rolled on top of his desperately. “Come for me, baby, come around my thick cock,” he urged.

“S-Sam,” you wailed before clasping your walls tightly around him and letting the pleasure overtake you.

“F-fuck, baby, fuck,” Sam gripped you tightly to him as he felt you hit your orgasm around him. Your walls were pulsating and clenching in a way that had him thrusting wildly into you, his hips slamming into you in harsh, jackhammer thrusts.

You pulled your head back to rest on his shoulder as you screamed out your pleasure, enjoying each trip of Sam’s cock into you as he let your orgasm drag out. You shivered in his arms, body lax and content as he took a strong hold of you and began to fuck up into you.

His cock twitched and you tightened yourself around him every time his shaft pulled out. Sam continued to slam inside you until he took a mouthful of your shoulder and bit down in pleasure. He buried himself balls deep inside you as he came, hot ropes of come coating your walls and drenching you. You trembled at the sensation, feeling come drip out of you from around Sam’s cock as he began to slow down his jerks.

He pulled out of you after he rode out his peak, his body wrapping around your own as he collapsed on the floor and took you down with him. You shared a wide smile with him as your chests heaved, trying to regain your breaths. Sweat made your hair stick to your forehead and the back of your neck and you saw that Sam was a mirrored reflection of your debauched state.

“F-fuck,” you turned on your side to clamber on top of him, your hips straddling his stomach.

“Already?” he laughed softly, hands coming to rest on your waist.

“Scared, Winchester?” you smirked, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

“You wish,” he growled, feeling his cock beginning to fill up again.


End file.
